Mazel Tov
by Stacy Adler
Summary: One shot: Tras ser diagnosticado con cáncer terminal, la visión idealista de Wilson acerca de la vida se quebró. Pero no estaba solo. Su mejor amigo dejó el mundo de lado para acompañarlo en este último viaje. Post término de la serie. [Dedidado a mi amiga Psicomari]


**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidos a este one-shot!  
Quiero contarles que, por si no lo sabían, House MD es mi serie de televisión favorita. Una droga. Una biblia. Hace mucho tiempo le daba vueltas a escribir algo de la serie, pero con sinceridad les digo que no me atrevía; House es demasiado... perfecto, por decirlo de alguna manera. Muy difícil de escribir. Es un genio. Pero, tras años dándole vueltas, después de catorce años como fanática constante, lo hice. Y creo que los resultados han sido buenos, si bien, no perfectos. Pero estoy satisfecha para ser la primera vez. **

**Este fanfiction está especialmente dedicado a mi querida amiga Mari, conocida en FF como Psicomari. Es un regalo para ti, amiga. Era tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero me retrasé un poquito xD ¡te quiero mucho! Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi Instagram ;) stacy_adler_ff**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad del gran David Shore, y de quienes estuvieron involucrados en la creación de esta maravillosa serie. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mazel Tov.**

«No voy a morir en un hospital, House». Esa fue una de las primeras frases que anunció Wilson cuando le contó del fatídico diagnóstico de su enfermedad: cáncer de timo. Un estúpido cáncer de timo en una etapa tan avanzada que las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran escasas y, luego de que la quimio fallara, aquellas posibilidades simplemente desaparecieron. La vida era una mierda, de verdad.

Pero House no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar los últimos meses de su mejor amigo analizándola; ya había invertido más de cuarenta años en eso. Lo único que le importaba ahora era darle lo mejor a él, quien le acompañó en los momentos más decisivos de su vida, y nunca lo abandonó. Porque aquellas pocas veces que estuvo lejos, fue por su propia culpa. Y, por eso, había peleado por traerlo de vuelta a su lado.

Y Wilson volvía. Siempre volvía. Ahora era su turno de devolverle la mano.

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde cuando House volvió a la habitación de hotel que estaban compartiendo. La señora encargada de asear los cuartos le miró con brillo en los ojos, luego preguntó: —¿Cómo está su novio, señor House?

Los extraños solían pensar que eran pareja, algo que ya ni siquiera le importunaba.

—Bien.

Muy pronto estaría completamente solo.

Abrió la puerta, percibiendo de inmediato el inconfundible olor a medicamentos impregnado en las paredes desvaídas del cuarto; paredes que casi gritaban por una nueva capa de pintura.

Lo buscó con la mirada.

Wilson se encontraba echado –no había una mejor expresión para su postura– en el único sillón disponible, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Ambos se habían gastado casi todo el dinero que tenían viajando por el país y cumpliendo cada pequeño capricho que se le ocurría al enfermo; por ello, ahora solo podían permitirse una habitación de hotel barata, ya que el resto de los fondos que aún conservaban eran para comprar medicinas que le proporcionaran a Wilson una calidad de vida medianamente aceptable. No podía aspirar a más, gracias al irónico cáncer que lo estaba matando de a poco... Una tortura ya que él prefería morir rápido y sin dolor, pero eso no estaba decretado en el destino del buen hombre.

House ahogó una mueca. Hoy sería diferente.

—Buenas tardes, cariño —saludó con sorna. James solo alzó un poco la mano izquierda—. Traje algo nuevo para divertirnos.

Wilson se sentía muy débil como para preguntar a qué se refería, aunque tenía sus sospechas, porque conocía a House demasiado bien y ya tenía previstos varios posibles escenarios. Casi todos implicaban el uso de drogas, lo que a estas alturas le parecía muy bien. Habían fumado marihuana juntos y se rieron de todo, sin excepción, incluso de aquellas cosas que antes eran recuerdos amargos, como la vez en que su primera esposa –Sam– le mandó los papeles del divorcio por correo, o cuando su segunda esposa, en un arranque de ira inusitada, había roto un televisor casi nuevo a zapatazo limpio de pura frustración, porque él se pasaba la vida con House y no con ella. Incluso pudo reírse de cuando su tercera –y última– esposa admitió que lo engañaba desde hacía semanas, solo para ver si él era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría con su vida matrimonial. Reírse de todo aquello resultó catártico, y le había servido para ver su pasado con nuevos ojos, unos que juzgaban menos y aceptaban más. Podía perdonarse un poco el no haber sido un marido más preocupado, y dejar de pensar que todo lo que estaba sufriendo era producto del karma. Sonrió un poco, porque también había concluido lo mismo con la heroína. El LSD solo había servido para hacerle alucinar con una muerte agradable y llena de colores.

Mientras James divagaba, House había cojeado por la habitación para dejar un misterioso envoltorio de papel sobre la mesa. Luego, se acercó al sillón con la intención de hablarle cerca, ya que a veces a Wilson le costaba un poco escuchar. Lo quedó mirando un momento mientras controlaba su propia expresión herida.

—Tienes cara de estar drogado. ¿Hiciste algo sin mí? Auch —ironizó con una mano en el corazón, fingiéndose herido.

—Con todo lo que tomo... —Wilson no necesitaba terminar la frase.

House bufó. Dejó el bastón a un lado y tomó asiento en el borde de la ventana, frente a Wilson. Luego, cogió la bolsita de papel.

—Llegó el momento.

Y del paquete surgió morfina.

Un bendito frasco de morfina. Lleno hasta los topes. Pero no venía solo: también había un frasco de Nembutal, nombre comercial de la droga _pentobarbital_ , la que era utilizada para eutanasia en la medicina veterinaria… y también para eutanasias humanas en países de escasos recursos. House no tenía ya acceso a las medicinas caras, pero el Nembutal era bastante más fácil de conseguir.

—¿Cómo...? —musitó Wilson.

—Uhm... me debían unos cuantos favores que me cobré.

—¿Estás seguro de que _ahora_ es…? —preguntó a House, sin ser capaz de terminar la frase

—Bueno, tu aliento apesta, ya casi no nos quedan pañales, y ten por seguro de que no volveré a escuchar tus bromas de mierda sobre el pobre oncólogo con cáncer. —Pero, ni bien terminó de hablar, comenzó de nuevo con un tono mucho más grave—. Los analgésicos dejaron de hacer efecto hace rato.

Wilson asintió, sombrío. Luego, clavó los ojos en House, mostrando cierta resignación aún tintada de inquietud.

—Han pasado cuatro meses. Debería poder quedarme un poco más. —No obstante, mientras hablaba, recordó una frase que Amber le había dicho poco antes de morir: «Siempre vamos a querer un poco más».

Y estaba cansado, no podía negarlo. Cansado, adolorido, ya casi imposibilitado de mantener una comida dentro de su cuerpo...

Amber tenía razón. Había intentado despedirse de este mundo un montón de veces y aún no se sentía preparado, pero también era cierto que su energía estaba al borde de extinguirse. House había cumplido su promesa de no meterlo a un hospital, así que no debía preocuparse por morir en una camilla solitaria, rodeado de máquinas.

Iba a morir acompañado por su mejor amigo, el que había renunciado a lo que más amaba –los puzles, los diagnósticos– por no dejarlo solo en este duro viaje. Bueno, el bastardo se lo debía, ¿no?

House había sido un desgraciado gran parte de su vida. Le gustaba joder a los demás solo porque sí, y no le importaba pasar por encima de cualquiera con tal de seguir sus retorcidos principios. Pero salvaba vidas, y aquello compensaba un poco la balanza de sus acciones. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Wilson cada vez que House se portaba como un imbécil. Había estropeado sus dos relaciones románticas más importantes, Stacy y Cuddy, dejó ir a Dominika por orgullo, y estuvo muchas veces a punto de quebrar su amistad con él para siempre. Wilson había querido dejarlo en incontables ocasiones, pero siempre volvía porque su carácter era como un imán; House era todo lo que Wilson nunca sería: maleducado, egoísta, amargado, cínico, misántropo. Sentía una admiración por su inteligencia que rayaba en la adoración; en secreto, deseaba tener un poco que fuera de su misantropía, porque sentía que aquello le había hecho libre en muchos sentidos. Empero, House había pagado caro por esa _libertad_ ; aun así, parecía haber valido la pena.

 _Tenía_ que estar con House. Era una necesidad. E iba a morir junto a él.

—Está bien. Me alegro de que seas tú —murmuró con lentitud. Era su forma de agradecerle.

House aceptó sus palabras con un movimiento brusco de cabeza. No iba a admitir abiertamente que temía este momento; sentía el pecho muy apretado, eclipsando aquel pesar por completo a su dolorida pierna derecha. Pero los meses pasaron demasiado rápido como para haberlos disfrutado realmente, y se lamentó cada vez que, en el pasado, evitó a Wilson por alguna razón ridícula.

—House —el nombrado alzó bruscamente la cabeza. ¿Cuándo la hundió entre los hombros? Parecía haber envejecido de golpe—. No sería… tan malo que… que fuéramos juntos.

«Parece que el cáncer se le fue al cerebro», pensó House, luego profirió con cierta ironía: —Ya hablamos de esto, Wilson: no puedes ir a ninguna parte en ese estado, es suficiente humillación que el anciano del tercer piso te adelante en el pasillo con su _carrito andador_.

Y eso lo dijo porque sospechaba que su amigo se refería a algo diferente, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por aludido.

Pero Wilson volvió a la carga, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie. Él también sabía perfectamente cómo responder a ese juego.

—He pensado mucho en lo que vendrá. Tú no crees en el _más allá_ y, francamente, yo tampoco. Pero te he visto _aquí_ , y cómo has enfrentado las pérdidas en tu vida. La verdad, me da un poco de temor qué pasará contigo, no solo por regresar a la cárcel una vez que yo… _me_ _vaya_.

Era la primera vez en varios días que Wilson hablaba de corrido más que solo unas cuantas frases.

—Cuando Stacy se fue… —continuó James—, cuando ella… te abandonó, fui testigo privilegiado de tu tendencia autodestructiva. House —le advirtió en ese tono que no admitía réplica, porque su interlocutor había comenzado a protestar en voz cada vez más alta—, después podrás decirme lo que quieras. Ahora me toca a mí. —Suspiró pesadamente, porque le cansaba mucho hablar—. Con lo de Stacy te fuiste en picada, pensé que te ibas a matar un montón de veces. Estabas obsesionado con todo y todos, buscándole explicación hasta a lo más básico. Te visité a diario, temiendo que estuvieras muerto por una sobredosis de cualquier cosa, ¿te acuerdas? Sí, claro que te acuerdas. Con Cuddy fue más de lo mismo. Incluso conmigo, sabiendo que yo te necesitaba… te importó una mierda; corriste a inyectarte basura con ese drogadicto, y casi moriste quemado. No sabes lidiar con la pérdida, y por eso he pensado mucho en esto. Llevo semanas dándole vueltas.

House continuó casi paralizado frente a Wilson.

—«Todos mienten». «La gente no cambia». —El oncólogo siguió hablando a pesar del agotamiento—. Perdona si no confío en que cumplirás tu condena sin ocasionar problemas, o sin provocar a alguien que termine matándote a cuchillazos. Y ni siquiera estoy considerando que tu adicción al _vicodin_ podría acabarte de un momento a otro.

—Eso es problema mío —dijo House en tono amargo.

—¡No! —De alguna manera, Wilson se las arregló para dar un grito firme, que en nada se parecía a matiz quebradizo de las últimas semanas—. Maldita sea, no me hagas esto. Tú sabes que no. Tú me has jodido tanto que _también_ es mi problema —exclamó, señalándolo con un dedo trémulo—. ¡Ni siquiera puedo morirme tranquilo!

—Oh, corta ya el maldito drama, que me vas a sacar lágrimas.

House hizo un gesto de secarse cierta humedad invisible del rostro, pero en el fondo se encontraba un poco estupefacto. Aunque solía estar diez pasos más adelante que Wilson en todo, lo cierto es que este había acertado por completo en su preocupación; ni él mismo sabía qué haría cuando su amigo muriera. Había evitado pensar en ese momento, lo aplazaba constantemente, porque no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar.

Wilson leyó la duda en los ojos de House y temió lo peor. Temió que su orgullo, como siempre, fuera más fuerte que la razón. Así que decidió intentar mostrarle su punto con más ímpetu que antes.

—Vas a quedarte solo —sentenció—, eso ya lo sabías.

—Tú no te vas a enterar de nada cuando estires la pata.

—Si de todas formas piensas morirte por una sobredosis, prefiero que sea aquí, ahora…

—Estás alucinando.

—Quiero que mi último recuerdo sea contigo.

House agachó la cabeza, luego dijo: —Y por cosas como esta todos piensan que somos _gay_.

Ambos se miraron con una mueca en forma de sonrisa. La vida completa había sido desfile de ironías, situaciones tragicómicas, dramas, y una que otra alegría.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Wilson.

—No lo creo.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

James suspiró. Hablar tanto le causó una profunda fatiga.

En ese momento, House llenó una jeringa con morfina y otra con pentobarbital, todo con la vista fija en Wilson, que le miraba expectante. Una cosa era pensar en la muerte de manera abstracta y otra muy diferente era verla _en directo_. Tragó saliva, sin poder ocultar el miedo que le apretaba la garganta. Pero no todo era miedo. También había una sensación de gozosa emancipación: por fin se iría el sufrimiento, el cansancio, el dolor. Había ayudado a mucha gente en su carrera como oncólogo, y se quedaba con el recuerdo de las sonrisas que le regalaron los niños, con el agradecimiento de los adultos, y con el amor de quienes le habían llegado al alma.

El ritmo de su respiración se aceleró. Su corazón bombeó con más fuerza. Las venas se le hincharon, como si estuvieran también esperando aquella sobredosis de morfina. En ese momento decisivo estaba seguro de ver a Amber junto a House, sonriéndole, esperándolo para que su viaje a lo desconocido no fuera a amedrentarlo.

—House… —dijo en tono suplicante, estirando un brazo con el puño apretado.

House le amarró la tira plástica justo arriba del codo, para que la vena de su interior se marcara. Volvió a mirar a Wilson, respirando de manera acompasada, intentando infundirle valor a través de sus ojos azules. Definitivamente, era el momento más difícil de su vida; más que sus rupturas amorosas, y lo peor era que él no había causado esta separación. Costaba más resignarse cuando no era culpable.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Dejó que una se le derramara por la comisura, cayendo lentamente por su rostro, perdiéndose en la espesa barba que llevaba sin emparejar desde hace semanas. Wilson vio que lloraba y se permitió acompañarlo con más lágrimas. ¿Qué problema había? Se estaba muriendo. Durante toda la procesión de su enfermedad apenas había sucumbido a la desesperación una que otra vez. Ya no tenía sentido seguir conteniéndose.

—Hazlo, House —imploró de nuevo, temblando, tanto de pánico como de emoción.

— _Mazel Tov_ —respondió House, con la voz rota de tristeza.

Wilson sonrió, sintiendo que la fina aguja con morfina por fin le traspasaba la piel. La respiración empezó a calmársele de a poco. Luego, la segunda aguja penetró su vena. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Le quedaban pocos minutos de vida, y observó que House se inyectaba morfina con una cara que le destrozaría el corazón a cualquiera. Intuyó que la pena era tan grande que no sería capaz de enfrentarla sin ayuda de los medicamentos; casi no le quedaba Vicodin, y Wilson sabía muy bien que el estrés le aumentaba el dolor de la pierna. A veces, incluso, se lo multiplicaba por diez, o peor.

Entonces, House hizo lo que no esperaba: llenó otra jeringa de pentobarbital y, con un movimiento rápido, se la clavó en la vena. La cara se le llenó de una sonrisa floja. Así que iba a acompañarlo. ¿Por qué siempre esperaba hasta el último momento para sorprenderlo?

House respiró con profundidad y botó el aire lentamente. Cerró los ojos un momento, luego los abrió bajo el atento escaneo de su amigo, que continuaba sonriendo. Le devolvió el gesto con una nota burlona.

Entonces, el oncólogo James Wilson exhaló por última vez, despidiéndose de la vida, dejando ir el miedo a través de su aliento, con los ojos fijos en el hombre que había sido un hermano, un incordio, un estúpido, pero por sobre todo, un pilar.

House no alcanzó a sentir tristeza. Lo que sí se apoderó de él fue una paz que no recordaba haber experimentado antes. Ya no le dolía la pierna, ni el pecho, ni el corazón. Poco a poco fue perdiendo sensibilidad en las extremidades y un profundo sopor tomó el mando de sus pensamientos. No era primera vez que estaba prácticamente muerto, por lo que la sensación no le era extraña. Sin embargo, la certeza de saber que no iba a regresar era algo novedoso. Se despidió de Stacy y Cuddy, los dos grandes amores de su vida, y entendió que a pesar de haberlo escondido por mucho tiempo bajo excusas… no podía negar que parte de él era un romántico empedernido.

De a poco, todo el entorno fue adquiriendo una tonalidad gris. Las paredes, la habitación, incluso Wilson, habían pasado al blanco y negro. Estaba muy cerca.

Percibió que el corazón se le estaba deteniendo porque la respiración se le hizo muy dificultosa, pero gracias a la morfina, el ahogo no le causó dolor.

Esbozó una última sonrisa. Flotaba a la deriva mientras la conciencia lo abandonaba.

Adiós a todos.

 _«Mazel Tov»._

.

.

 **Escribir este fic fue una maravillosa catarsis.**

 **Les dejo un abrazo.**

 **Stacy Adler.**


End file.
